Aqueous surface coating compositions such as paints, enamels, varnishes and their respective component materials are particularly susceptible to contamination by bacteria and other microorganisms.
Various mono- and bi- cyclic oxymethyleneoxazolidines exhibit biocidal and disinfectant activity and are disclosed in various United States patents, including: 3,890,264; 3,962,271; 4,012,261; 4,022,906; 4,038,284; 4,088,655; 4,138,545; 4,148,905; 4,153,701. These known compounds are substituted at the 2 and in the 4 positions of the ring.
This invention provides a class of hydroxyalkyl oxazolidines and polyoxymethyleneoxazolidines which are characterized by novel structures including substitution at the 3 and in the 5 positions of the ring. The hydroxyalkyl oxazolidines and the resulting polyoxymethyleneoxazolidines are highly effective as antibacterial agents.